


Pretty Boy

by fluffy_papaya



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut, brian’s crushing on brock, but surprise! brock’s Crushing on Brian!, i don’t knlw what I’m doing, i joke about the daddy kink, i think, is a valid tag here, thats what happens, this fic, uhhhh, what would happen if they spent the night together and someone wakes up with morning wood?, yall it’s my first smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_papaya/pseuds/fluffy_papaya
Summary: Brian’s crushing pretty hard on Brock. Maybe a good night’s sleep will get him to confess.





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens at 1:30 am when I get bored. I write my first smut.   
> wahoo.

Brian dropped against his bed, groaning again as his hands jittered nervously. Adrenaline was rushing through his system for no reason, and he let out a drawn-out moan of boredom.   
“Shut t’fohk up, Brian!” Nogla yelled from the other room. Brian glared through his door, sitting up to pull in a jacket and some shoes before swiping his phone.   
“What’s up?” The voice on the other side was tired, and Brian felt a little bad.   
“Can I come over?”  
“Why not?” Brock yawned. “You might have to unlock the door yourself.”  
“See you in ten.”  
He walked out, swiping his keys from the kitchen counter.   
“I’m headed to Brock’s.” He let his roommate know gruffly. “Be back tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, yeah, I know the drill.” Nogla waved a hand absently at him from the couch. “Have fun.”  
The car ride was short in the middle of the night. No traffic challenged him, and he made it to Brock’s in record time.   
He had a hand poised to knock when the door opened.   
“Hey.” Brock smiled. “I’ve got some hot chocolate for you going.”  
“God, Brock, yer a lifesaver.”  
The hot chocolate was soothing to Brian’s frazzled ADD nerves, washing the restlessness of the insomnia away. 

They sat at the small table, sipping at their beverages.   
“So, Brian, what’s on your mind?” Brock stirred his hot chocolate with a candy cane, bringing it up to suck.  
“Ye know me, Brock. What isn’t on my mind?” Brian let loose a sigh. “Stupid ADD.”  
Brock grabbed his free hand. “Well, do you want couch or bed?”  
Ignoring the hand-holding by his crush, and the fast-paced beat of his heart, Brian thought. It was more of a habit question now, as they always eventually ended up in the same area, Brock cuddling Brian’s thoughts away with his beefy arms.   
He felt his face flush at the thought of those arms, sipping at his hot chocolate to hide it. “Bed works fine for me.”  
“Sounds good.” Brock yawned, infecting Brian. “Mind if I just join you straight off the bat? I’m tired.”  
Brian’s ears colored red as well. “Sure.”  
They ended up in Brock’s bedroom, Brian lending a pair of pj pants that showed off the dip of his hipbones.   
“Goodnight, Brian.” Brock mumbled, already sinking into the pillows.   
“Goodnight, Brock.” He hummed softly as he felt an arm slither around his shoulders. 

He whined as his eyes opened to a bright room filled with color. Right. He stayed the night at Brock’s.   
He turned his head to see the other man still sound asleep, snoring lightly.   
Brian wiggled his hips so he was snuggled in closer to the man, and it definitely wasn’t so he could try and fall back asleep in Brock’s arms.   
He paused when he felt something press against his ass.  
His body grew feverish as he realized what was pressing into Brian.   
Involuntary, a small while slipped out of Brian. He bit his bottom lip, drawing blood, to stop the noise, but Brock still shifted. Luckily, he remained asleep. He let out a small groan as Brian stopped moving, and holy hell did Brian think the groan was in his list of Top Ten Hottest Things of Brock.   
Now Brian was trying to escape, not wanting to take advantage of the man as he slept, but his moving pressed even further into Brock’s wet dream morning wood.   
An arm wrapped around his waist.   
“Good morning, Brian.” The words were purred into his ear, and Brian felt his body shiver at the implication behind them. 

“I just had a wonderful dream involving you.” Brock growled into his ear, and Brian didn’t even try to hide the soft moan that escaped at the words. “Oh, you like that I have dreams about you, Brian?”

A hand snaked to his pj’s, feeling around. “What’s got you so hard, pretty boy?” Brian gasped as that hand slid into his pants.   
“Y-you.” Brian choked out.   
Brock groaned, pulling Brian closer to him to grind into his ass through their pants. The hand inside Brian’s pants made lazy circles around the base of his cock.   
“Just like that?” Brock whispered against his neck. Brian tried to nod, but was immediately stopped by the teeth sinking into the soft flesh of his neck. They made a reappearance at his earlobe, then the juncture of his neck.   
Brian swung his hips wildly, trying to get more of something.  
Brock’s hand started working him, Brian helping by kicking off the baggy pj’s. Brock’s tongue and teeth never left Brock’s neck as the older man gripped him fully. Brian let out a whine.   
“You like that, pretty boy?” Brock asked, and the nickname had Brian’s cock twitching in his hand.   
They shifted positions, Brian prone against the bed as Brock leaned over him, pumping his dick faster until Brian was almost at his edge. 

Brock pulled away, pulling off his own pants and boxers, revealing his bare body. His cock hung stiff, swollen red with need. Brian reached up.   
“Can I?” He asked, tensing as Brock flicked a sensitive nipple.   
“Use your words, pretty boy.” Brock laughed at Brian’s reaction, reaching for the nipple again. “What do you want to do?”  
“Can I suck ye off?” Brian looked up, eyes hooded with need. “Please, Brocky, let me suck you off.”  
He was allowed that base pleasure, Brock slowly leaning into him.   
Brian waited until Brock hit the back of his throat before he adjusted, his tongue lapping the underside of Brock’s cock. He made sure to pay attention to the veins and tip, mewling with shock when Brock ran his hands through Brian’s hair. They both shuddered.   
Instead of immediately going for it (because what if this never happened again, and it was just a one-time thing before they never saw each other again), Brian teased, swirling his tongue around Brock’s thick head.   
Brock threw back his head in a groan when Brian breathed against the tip for the thousandth time.   
Brock bucked his hips downwards into the warm mouth of Brian. He kept up that pace, thrusting harder each time as Brian scraped his teeth along Brock’s swollen dick. 

“Such a pretty boy.” Brock cooed at Brian, pulling at his hair again. The jerk caused him to hiss with pleasure. “Do you like it when I pull your hair, Brian?” He tried it again, smiling when received the same results. He didn’t try to spot Brian as he pulled off with a pop, squirming as he looked up at Brock.   
“Please.” Brian said, voice hoarse. His face was blotchy and red, but he was still the most fucking gorgeous man Brock had ever seen. He palmed his dick, thrusting weakly into his own grasp. “Please- Brocky, I need ye inside of me.”  
Brock leaned over to his bedside table, popping open the bottle of lube he kept handy. “Say that again.” His voice was commanding, and had Brian whimpering at the pure base need.   
“Please, fohk me.” Brian mewled. “Fohk me, Brock.”  
A finger was inserted into his ass, stretching his cheeks and swirling around his rim. Brian groaned.   
“Please, Brock.”  
Another finger, working with the other one to scissor him open. Brian was writhing on the bed, much to Brock’s amusement.   
“Fohk, Brock, please!” His prayers were answered in the form of three glorious fingers opening him up, working expertly to prepare him. 

Brock pulled out of Brian, starting to unwrap the other item he had pulled out with the lube. Brian looked up at Brock as he hovered over him again, groaning as Brock’s thick length pressed against his lip.   
He let out a high-pitched whine as Brock pushed into him, panting as they stayed still, waiting for Brian to prepare.   
“So...” Brian looked up at Brock. “What does this make us?”  
Brock barked out a laugh, coming down to kiss Brian on the lips. He pressed hard, coming up for air and smiling wickedly.   
“I’m down for boyfriends, since I thought this whole mutual attraction thing was pretty obvious.”  
“What if I want te call ye something else?”  
Brock looked down at him. “Call me Daddy, and I leave you on this bed.”  
Brian snorted. “There go my Christmas plans.” He nodded at the question in Brock’s eyes, gasping as he felt Brock shift inside him.   
“Fohk!” He gasped. “Fohk!”  
The expert fingers had done an excellent job at preparing Brian, leaving Brock to slide in and out of him with ease, quickly picking up the pace. His boyfriend’s hand grabbed Brian’s cock, pumping it in time with his thrusting. 

“Fohk, Brock, I’m so close!” Brian let out the last word before arching his back in ecstasy. His cock shot forth a load of cum into Brock’s hand, the remains covering his stomach. At the same time, he felt Brock shudder and let out an animalistic groan that had Brian’s toes curling.   
They both lay on the bed, panting, exhausted but happy.   
“Hey, Brian?” Brock reached out to run a hand over his boyfriend’s neck.   
“Yeah, Brocky?”  
He felt the hand grab into his hair and let out a whine that he had no control over. “Let’s do that again.”


End file.
